


but it feels like truth

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld is Horrible, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: For it seemed that Era Three would usher in the impossible.





	but it feels like truth

It was a silent occurrence, just the same as any other secret under the frills and eloquence of the court. A spark, a feeling, that there was something more than the standard protocols of fusion, a soldier’s duty. Derived from high court, her components were not expected to perform this. There was not much that an aristocrat could provide in battle, and though they were called jade they were a different kind.

But it had occurred, through some haphazard, clumsy way and it was comprised of, “She is, no, you are, we have, I am,” and it was the last thought that brought down a crackle of uncertainty.

Then there was the curiosity, of whether it would happen again and of the other gem. The first time she walked she stumbled but it felt right. This fusion was so tall, her cheeks proudly showed her gems, and there were so many different ways to see the old things all around her.

 _I am_ , how odd that this was such a comforting phrase.

There had been more questions that bubbled upward. It would be fine, maybe even good, to present this fusion. They were both jades, despite their different types, and perhaps this new form would provide amusement for the Diamonds.

“I know that they will not approve,” she thought, and then, bitterly, “I am not an _amusement_.”

So then she was hidden.

And then Era Three was declared and the ball was a perfunctory affair until Pink Diamond became so joyful it almost hurt to look, and then flinched under the gaze of the fellow Diamonds, an action that swiftly brought the joy into dread.

There were flashes of light, a ruby and sapphire that became something that she had no name for, and a _pearl_ that fused with an amethyst in an instant, and they all stood tall together and it was a glorious moment in the growing chaos.

There was a feeling that rushed within her, anticipation and hope and joy, and throwing away her apprehension because she knew she wasn’t the only one, and _finally_ showing herself.


End file.
